denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Kit
Gender: Male Species: '''Fox '''Height: '''5' 10" '''Weight: '''130lbs '''Age: '''18 '''Faction Ties: Scout officer for the regional military Role in Game: '''Support character. First appears when Techron is reported missing and winds up in the middle of the Hive Mind invasion trying to find her. Techron's AI is severely glitched as a result of her encounter with the Black Life, and Kit is assigned to escort Techron after the invasion until such a time that repairing her becomes possible. '''Abilities No notable special abilities, though he possesses marine-standard training, adept sniping prowess and access to several means of designating long range artillery strikes, including the massive OMG (Orbital Magnitude Gun) weapon. Personality Kit can occasionally be a bit timid and sometimes even jaded, but gets along with others well and won't refuse to help out another person in need. Many claim Kit doesn't quite take his job as seriously as most of his peers, but he's rock steady and determined whenever there's something at stake - he just enjoys distant explosions and headshots bit too much for everyone else's liking. Summarization of Fighting Style The Assault Rifle is the bread-and-butter of Kit's damage potential, but its lack of stopping power allows most enemies to easily get free hits off Kit if they're brave enough to advance straight through the gunfire. Kit is best used when taking advantage of an enemy's periods of inactivity to fire bursts of AR bullets unopposed, mostly during flinch and knockback states. In close quarters, Kit's melee ability is passable if but unspectacular, but make up for it with extremely effective punishing and counter techniques to help negate the offensive abilities of others Primary Attack Combat Knife. Kit swings the knife quickly in most attacks, enough so to out-prioritize most incoming attacks and start brief combos, but never enough to deal significant damage on its own. The knife is best used when chained with secondary attacks or as an easy counter against approaching melee-based enemies. Secondary Attack Military Sword. Standard-issue shortsword capable of dealing decent damage without losing too much of the counter and punish capability of the Combat Knife. Kit dual-wields both weapons any time he's not using a firearm, so the trick to performing any meaningful combo action is to alternate attacks between both weapons as opportunity allows. The sword is best used as a combo finisher, as it knocks enemies back somewhat on successful hits, but can still be used as a good counter if given a little leeway. Special 1 Assault Rifle. Rapid-firing ranged weapon capable of dealing heavy damage over a period of time - however, the projectiles rarely make enemies flinch, making it easy to advance straight through gunfire and interrupt Kit's bursts to minimize damage. Kit fires in the general direction of the cursor and continues to do so as long as the Special button is held down, or until his clip runs empty (at which point he reloads and holsters the weapon again). The AR is best used against incapacitated enemies (stun, knockback etc) to deal stacks of damage unopposed and redraw melee weapons in time to negate a counterattack. Special 2 Sniper Railgun. Deals moderate damage per shot at a slow rate of fire, knocking enemies back in the process. The best points of the Railgun is the fact it can penetrate multiple targets and deal damage to all of them, and better still, the fact that the camera follows the cursor while the Railgun is active, allowing the player to shoot at targets that aren't even onscreen. When the Railgun is activated, Kit holds the weapon out as long as the Special button is held down, then fires a single shot and reholsters the weapon once the button is released. In spite of the knockback that the Railgun causes, Kit can't combo it with his AR directly due to the time it takes to holster one weapon and draw the other. Climax Mode Explosive rounds. Kit's current AR clip is replaced with a full one loaded with exploding ammunition, giving it flinch capability and slightly increasing damage per shot. This negates the AR's obvious disadvantage and allows the player to use it unpunished, but can also lead to extended combos and juggling when used appropriately. Climax Attack 1 OMG Uplink. Kit throws his small partner bot Boxxy towards the cursor, and Boxxy moves further afterwards to align itself horizontally with it if necessary. When ready, Boxxy calls out, and a blue stream of light starts shining down from above. Boxxy moves out of the way just in time to avoid a massive laser blasting down on the target location, dealing massive damage to anything caught in it. Actually hitting ''an active, aware enemy with the OMG is very difficult, and usually requires Kit to redirect the victim into the blast at the very last second - its actual usefulness in 1-on-1 fighting, however, is mostly in that it creates a dangerous obstacle that Kit can take advantage of, especially if it hits between Kit and an enemy, easily allowing him to rain AR bullets on them without retaliation. Enemies can delay the OMG strike by knocking Boxxy around with melee attacks, though it eventually causes Boxxy to explode violently if provoked too much, dealing comparable damage to the beam itself. '''Climax Attack 2' Composite Boxxy. Kit throws Boxxy towards the cursor, only this time it bounces around erratically instead of going to a set destination, loosely hanging around enemies and dealing minor damage if it touches one. However, if Boxxy is attacked in this state, a massive number of identical, vengeful Boxxies appear and merge with each other to form a combined brutish mech, which then proceeds to grab the first attacker unavoidably and pummel them into the ground before disbanding again. Because the success of this attack relies on an enemy hitting Boxxy by accident, this move is best used against enemies with wide-arcing or splash damage attacks, or when alternated with the OMG Uplink to make an enemy mistake one move for another - however, if timed correctly, it is also possible to get Boxxy hit forcibly by throwing it out right ''before an attack is due to hit, making it a deadly counterattack as well. If enemies successfully avoid attacking Boxxy for a certain period of time, it gives up and self-destructs similarly to the OMG Uplink version, damaging any enemies nearby at the time. '''Climax Finisher' Kit radios for an Evac chopper in mid-fight, starting the Finisher successfully only if Kit finishes the call fully without being interrupted by an enemy attack. Once ready, a rope ladder appears from above the screen and Kit climbs on it into a waiting helicopter, temporarily leaving the battlefield behind. As the copter flies further away, Kit targets the area he was just in with a laser designator, and all manner of long ranged weaponry including artillery, ballistic missles and repeated OMG bursts deals massive damage to all onscreen targets (as well as most just offscreen). Kit then re-enters the area via parachute for gameplay to resume as normal.